


Two Fugitives

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Charming - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by a human interest story my Mom saw on the news and it was so adorable I couldn't get it out of my head.  So I changed it, quite a bit actually and brought in Jack and Phryne, creating a cute little story. It takes place after Blood and Money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Fugitives

**Author's Note:**

> Here lies my imagination that is inspired by the brilliant mind of Kerry Greenwood. This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money. This is just for fans of the show.
> 
> This is a general story, just a cute story for you to enjoy.

Constable Hugh Collins had a worried expression on his face as he entered Senior Detective Inspector Jack Robinson's office.

"Sir, we believe we have found them."

Jack turned around quickly and he looked relieved but still a bit worried around the eyes, "Are you sure, Collins? You have them?"

"Yes Sir, two of our men are on the way there and they will bring them right here to the station."

"Good, good. Well done. Let me know as soon as you have them here, in fact, Collins, bring them right here into my office."

Phryne stood behind Hugh, she was quite intrigued by the end of the conversation she had heard. She smiled at both Hugh and Jack as she glided into the office. "Wrapping up a case, Gentleman?"

"Miss Fisher, what brings you here?"

"Nothing exciting, Jack. I was going to invite you to lunch, but I see your otherwise engaged."

"Indeed, I am."

"Two fugitives?"

"They are two young ruffians we have been looking for all day." Jack turned his back to Phryne, so she didn't see the quick grin that came to his face. He sat down and his expression was once again quite serious.

"Are they dangerous?"

"They are anxiety making."

"Oh?"

"Yes, so I am afraid I will have to ask for a rain check."

"Oh, of course, Jack, I do understand."

Jack was amused to see that Phryne was bristling with curiosity. There was a knock on the door, Hugh stuck his head in, "Sir, we have them."

"Excellent Collins, bring them in." Jack stood up and walked to front of his desk sitting on the edge of it.

Collins came back in leading two tiny little boys. Each little boy was holding onto his hand and wearing a Constable's hat that was much, much to big for their heads. 

Jack bit his cheeks, he was about to burst out laughing, both at the astonished expression on Phryne's face and the two little rascals looking so adorably ridiculous in the helmet that were ten sizes too big for them. 

"Here they are, Sir." Hugh said with wide grin on his face.

Jack tried to look stern, but only succeeded in looking a bit less amused then he actually was at the moment. He crossed his arms and asked, "So Gentleman, what have you to say for yourselves?"

The older of the two boys, he was 5 years old, tipped his head back so he could see the tall man standing before him. He had Jack's blue eyes, not only the color but the shape.

"Sowwy, Uncle Jack."

Jack now smiled fully, he knelt down next to his nephews and asked the oldest one, "And what are you sorry for, Thomas?"

"Wunning away."

Jack nodded and looked at the younger of the two fugitive, "And what do you have to say for yourself, James?"

James tilted his head from side to side so he could see his uncle under the helmet with out knocking it off his head. This little man had Jack's jaw almost to the letter. He looked up sweetly at his uncle and said, "I is sorry too."

"I see, and do you two have a reason for your law breaking?" He asked rather sweetly, Phryne thought with a smile, Jack had brought both boys close to him. He put a hand on each boy's shoulder, Phryne was sure he was going to draw them into a hug, she felt herself melt a bit, at how sweet he was with the boys.

Tommy nodded his head, knocking off the helmet and said, "Yes Uncle, Jack. We are going to be policeman, so we came here..."

Jack suddenly coughed, Phryne was pretty sure he was actually covering up his laughter at the antics of his nephews, Jack cleared his throat and asked, "I see, so you two decided running away was the best way to become policeman?"

Jimmy smiled brightly and said, "Yes Uncle Jack."

"I see and now that you have been captured and brought to my office in a police car, how do you feel about it?"

Both boys drew closer to their uncle and he smiled, hugging them now. Both helmet were now rolling on the ground their heads were nestled against his chest and Thomas said softly, "We want to be like you, Uncle Jack. We want to be policemen."

Jack shook his head and chuckled, then he kissed each boy on the cheek and hugged them tight. When he pulled back he looked at two adults who just melted into puddles on the ground, which also amused him greatly, especially Phryne, who claimed she did not like small children. "Collins, did you call my Sister?"

Hugh smiled and nodded, "Yes Sir, she is on her way."

"Good, take these two ruffians into the lunch room and give them some biscuits and milk."

"Yummy!" the children yelled, jumping up and down in Jack's arms. Now his ears hurt, but he smiled as he shushed them. "Quietly boys." They nodded as Hugh took their hands and led them out.

Jack looked up at Phryne and smiled impishly asking, "so, what did you think of our two fugitives?"

Phryne smiled back, "I agree, definitely worrying. They are going to be just like their Uncle, devilishly good looking and a handful."

Jack stood up, dusting off the knees of his trousers, then picking up the helmets and placing them on a chair, he asked, "I am a handful, Miss Fisher?"

"Indeed you are, Inspector. Well since you turned me down for lunch, would like to come over this evening for dinner?"

Jack smiled charmingly and nodded, "I'd be delighted ."

Phryne walked up to him, she straightened his tie, and his lapels then tenderly kissed his cheek, "It's a date." She winked at him and walked out the door. He leaned against the door watching her retreating form and smiled affectionately. 

The End


End file.
